The present invention relates to an all digital power amplifier for analog signals.
In the art relating to acoustic signals it is frequently important to provide a power output signal which faithfully relates to an amplified version of the characteristics of the originating analog input signal. This is a particularly significant requirement of systems involving underwater sound. Heretofore, acoustic signals have been converted to corresponding electrical, audio signals and amplified by means of analog amplification systems. Such analog amplification systems for power amplification are frequently subject to discrepancies due to such problems as amplitude drift, linearity, or temperature effects. Overcoming such effects in analog circuits are complex, costly and sometimes difficult to implement.